Pokemon: Children Of Arceus
by OwenG2107
Summary: Nate, Rosa and their friends find themselves travelling together on a journey through the Unova region. The year is 2036 and Hilda and N are proud and happy to say that their kids are travellign on a journey through the tough routes and often scary cities. They are looking forward to meeting new friends and even enemies. OC'S WANTED IN NOW! Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1: Tepig It or Not Tepig It

Chapter 1: Tepig It or Not Tepig It

**New Story! This is based off the new Pokemon game Black and White 2 but with my own little twist. BTW these are totally new characters and not named Alex, Lana or Conley ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own Pokemon...Children of Arceus...NOT THE REAL POKEMON, STUPIDS!**

**Enjoy!**

A knife slams down, slicing through a carrot on a chopping board as water drops all over the board at a very fast rate. This is not any form of water though; it's tears...But not tears of sadness. Hilda, is that a familiar name to you? It is to me. Hilda Gropius, is that familiar to you? Well, it should be because that is the name of Unova's reigning and defending champion. Sure she looks a tad older and has a family of her own but she is still the stubborn young lady she was back, years ago.

You see for those who don't know Hilda is a mother now and her two twin children are preparing for the start of their own journey just like their mother and uncle did nearly 30+ years ago. Hilda is sobbing quietly while chopping carrots for the salad she is making for Nate and Rosa's going away party which may I add the whole of...Aspertia City is coming to. You were expecting Nuvema Town weren't you? Nuvema Town got extended and more land was built to form Aspertia City.

"Nathaniel Harrison Gropius! Get your tail down her now!" Hilda calls as dry tears form visibly on her face. She moans a sad moan as she tosses the carrot with the rest of the salad.

Suddenly in almost a rush of adrenaline, Nate comes charging like a Rhydon down the staircase and leaps up onto the bench.

"What'd you need, my beautiful mother?" Nate asks as he pulls a sarcastic grin. Hilda tosses a tomato on the board but stops to look at Nate first.

"Oh, Nate...Why are you and your sister so much like your Uncle Bert?" She asks, chopping the tomato in quarters at a fast speed.

Just as Nate goes to answer his twin sister slides down the staircase railing to answer the question instead.

"Well, mother-"But she too is interrupted this time by the woman of the house herself.

"Don't answer that...Either of you." She says before stopping to push Nate off the bench top and onto his feet.

Nate grins as Rosa giggles a little at their mother who is rushing to try and finish the salad.

"Hey Mom?" Nate asks with a puzzled look on his face, "Where's the old man?" He asks, referring to his father Natural Gropius or as his friends call him and as most of us now him by, N.

"I told you before Nate your father has gone for his meeting with the PDC Committee. He'll be back just in time for the party." She answers not bothering to look at her son.

Nate nods understanding clearly where and when his dad will return now.

Rosa skips to the lounge room to attend to her mother's starter Pokemon who just so happens to be coiled up on the couch sleeping.

"Smugleaf, you sleep 24 hours a day and 7 days a week so can't you at least stay awake and spend time with your darling, Rosa before she leaves forever?" She asks pulling at the Serperior's tail and lifting it high in the air.

"Ser Peeeeee" It hisses as its head floats in mid air while Rosa still holds its tail.

Rosa slowly places it back on the couch were it pounces back into its coil position. Rosa shakes her head as she walks away from Smugleaf.

Hilda is now putting gladwrap over the large bowl of salad as Nate and Rosa run up the stairs and into their room.

Nate Gropius is a young eager teenager ready to explore the world of Pokemon and most importantly explore the region known to everyone as Unova. He dreams of one day challenging his mother or uncle for the Championship position.

Rosa Gropius on the other hand is a calm and better prepared teenager. She much like her brother hopes to challenge her mother for the title although she is quite alright with versing her Uncle Bert. Nate is older to her by 3 minutes. Neither of them look like their father since they both share almost the same facial features as their mother.

"Nate! Rosa! Make sure you both pack your bags and have everything ready for today." Hilda calls from downstairs as she opens the fridge door pulling out a plate of rice cakes and dumplings. She opens the pantry next to it and pulls out a bottle of soy sauce. She squirts it into a small dish and places it next to the plate of food.

Nate and Rosa make their way to their room as both their bags sit on the bottom bunk of their bunk bed.

Nate has messy brown hair and eyes. He is wearing a red visor and also a blue short-sleeved jacket. He wears baggy beige shorts, with dry-fit swim pants underneath. He wears red and black trainers with white laces, and is packing what appears to be a white and light-blue computer bag.

Rosa has brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink visor and has her hair tied up into two large buns fastened with yellow ribbons and has pigtails hanging down to her waist. She wears a pink top tied with a bow around her neck like a halter top under a sky blue and white quarter length top with a fully pink Pokéball printed on the chest area. Along with the tops she is wearing frilly flared yellow shorts over opaque black leggings with pink socks. Her shoes are sky blue and white with yellow laces. She is packing a large pink and white handbag with a black strap

Back downstairs, Hilda has finished setting the table and cooking. She has already changed into her outfit that she's going to wear for the party so she decides to relax and sit next to Smugleaf. She sighs heavily as Smugleaf opens one eye to see what she's making a fuss about

"I'm worried about them, Smuggy" She sighs again, "They are too much like Bert and I...We were exactly the same as them and now I see why mother always worried for us." She mutters as Smugleaf opens both eyes and slithers onto Hilda's lap.

Suddenly a knock on the door causes Hilda to leap up and drop Smugleaf on the floor. Smugleaf hisses before slithering into the corner of the couch again this time shutting its eyes for good.

Hilda dusts herself as she gets a little red cheeked before swinging the door open to see Professor Juniper with Nate and Rosa's best friend, Hugh Lawson. Hugh has navy blue hair and by the looks of things has his gear on.

"Hey, Aurea and little Hugh! Glad you could make it, guys!" Hilda gleefully greets as if she wasn't in worry moments ago.

Hugh waves as Aurea embraces with Hilda in a hug before the two arriving guests step in. Aurea is much, much older than she was when Hilda was travelling so respect has grown between the two. Hugh storms up the stairs and immediately swings the door open to see Nate trying to fix his visor properly. Hugh drops his bag on the floor.

"So how are you guys feeling?" Hugh asks with a sheepish smile on his face.

Nate looks at him while trying to fix his visor, "I'm pumped, and I personally can't wait to get my Pokemon!" He cheerfully says giving a little yelp afterwards.

"I hate to leave Aspertia but I'd rather have my name in lights and the only way I see myself doing that is to beat Mom or Uncle Bert and become the Champion of Unova." Rosa adds in a little poke to the stomach off her brother to make her point more clear.

"Speaking of Pokemon have either of you decided what Pokemon to choose? Because I haven't and I've been stressing about all morning!" Hugh exclaims as he stomps his foot on the hard wooden floor.

Nate and Rosa both shake their heads in unison as Hugh face palms.

Hugh has messy navy blue hair (not as messy as Nate's hair though) and light hazel brown eyes. He wears a beige and red zip-up jacket with blue three-quarter baggy pants with tight leg bottoms. On his feet are red and black sneakers, much like Nate's except Hugh's sneakers have black straps instead of white laces. Hugh carries around a beige pouch that's attached to his jet black belt. He also has a blue sports bag.

"I'm not into Snivy because I know how it is to have a _smug _one, for some strange reason Oshawott looks strange to me. Tepig is the only one that's left but after what all the guys from school said...You know? About it being one of the weakest Pokemon. So I'm on the fence with that one." Nate stated scratching his head in confusion.

"I wouldn't say Oshawott looked weird in fact I think it's pretty cool once it evolves into Dewott and Snivy is a great sweeper for a team and could really be a force if you train it right and Tepig to me just seems like a fun Pokemon to be around." Hugh plops his two cents in on the three starters. We both looked at Rosa who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure but I guess now that I actually thought about it, Snivy sounds like a great Pokemon to have." She rolls her eyes though at the thought of having to train possibly a very stubborn and smug Pokemon.

They continue to talk about the negatives and positives about each starter Pokemon. Although once they run out of ideas they are left with more confusion as to which Pokemon to choose. Through all of the thinking and talking more guests have arrived.

"We should head down now; Most of our guests are here." Rosa suggests pointing downwards towards the ground.

Hugh and Nate both nod their heads in agreement and they all head down much to the delight of most of the guests who cheer and clap for them.

Nate spots a friend that he hasn't seen in years.

"Dwayne?" He questions calling over the noise of chatter.

A boy with bright orange hair and dark coloured skin looked up at the staircase. Nate rushed towards him and the two embraced in a fist bump, next to him is a much older but still familiar face.

"Well, if it isn't the future champion Nate Gropius! How are you doing, boy?" Marshal Renbu smiled and they fist bumped as well.

Dwayne was the younger brother of famous Elite 4 member, Marshal Renbu obviously being friends with Hilda and even N.

Everyone is enjoying the party. And suddenly everything goes quiet as N walks through the door. His normally long green hair has been chopped to shoulder length as he scruffs his beard and smiles at the amounts of success the ceremony has had so far. He has no cap on his head and he is wearing a black polo shirt with a white suit shirt over it an beige trousers.

"Hey N!"

"Nice to see you, Mr Gropius"

"Hey Natural"

Many people greeted him and waved at him as he made his way to Nate and Rosa who were smiling at him letting him have his little fame. After a few minutes of chatting with people he finally reached over and brought Nate scruffy hair as well as his head to his chest and the two embraced. Then he went over to his daughter and did the same thing.

"Good afternoon, Children of Arceus." Natural smiled as he shook hands with Marshal and ruffled the hair of Dwayne.

Ever since the events that happened in 2010 with Team Plasma, N has been extremely thankful that Arceus has blessed him and his family and he has become very much religious. He considers his children, children of Arceus. It can be embarrassing but normally it's very flattering.

Hilda walks up smiles and kisses N on the lips causing some groans from their children and woos from almost everyone else.

"Hi, honey." She greets after she releases.

Professor Juniper stands up with her champagne glass and taps it with a spoon, which suggests that's she about make an announcement.

"Hello everyone, my name is Professor Aurea Juniper and I am glad to be here with you all to celebrate the life of three young children..." Juniper exclaims.

Hugh scoffs, "She's making us sound like we are dead and in our coffins." He whispers to Nate who chuckles in reply. Rosa nudges Nate as she moves up behind the Professor. Nate and Hugh soon realise what she's doing and follow suit

"...They are very courageous to set out on their own journey and I'm sure they are equally as excited about it. Now if we could all remain quiet for the ceremony and presentation. Could I please have Nate and Rosa's parents aside them as well as Mr Lawson?" She asks as she scans the audience for them.

N, Hilda and Mr Lawson all make their way to where Juniper is standing and they stand next to each child, Nate with N, Rosa with Hilda and Hugh with Mr Lawson.

"Okay..." She turns to a young man with slicked hair and nerdy thick rimmed glasses on and a lab coat over a big large grey sweater. He passes Juniper a little black box (Stan Walker FTW) with yellow corners. She opens it and shows it to the crowd. There are three Pokeballs in it.

"There are three Pokemon in these Pokeballs. It's decision time for you young children. You start your journey with these Pokemon and end your journey with them so choose wisely."

The pressure was still in the minds of all three future heroes. Hugh stepped up first and looked at them. Each Pokeball had an element sticker on it, water drop, fire and a leaf. Hugh wiggled his fingers over the box.

He suddenly turned to Nate, "I'm choosing Oshawott because earlier you said it was strange looking so I feel that proving you wrong would be the smart thing to do." He said with a smile.

He turned back around and picked up the water Pokeball. He thanked the Professor and moved back to his position; he then clicked the pokeball into its small form and put it in his pouch while the audience in attendance applauded.

Nate was up next but he was more nervous than ever after what Juniper said in her mini-speech. He looked at the two Pokeballs back and forth thinking about what was said back in the room.

"_Do I want a smug one or weak one" _He thought to himself.

He could hear Hugh whispering that he's going to pick Snivy to have a type advantage over him. Nate scrunched up his fist and grabbed the fire Pokeball in frustration. He walked back to his position and soon realised the mistake he had made. He sighed and looked over at Rosa and Hugh who both look surprised.

"Okaay, which means that Rosa will follow the footsteps of her lovely mother and go with Snivy." Rosa steps forward and picks up Snivy before moving back to her position.

Juniper closes the box and hands it back to her assistant who hands her four different coloured Pokedexes, Blue and Black, Red and Beige, Pink and White and Blue and Orange.

"These are four custom made Pokedexes for you and Dwayne Renbu who will also be starting his journey today..." Juniper stops mid-sentence as Dwayne stands up and waves to everyone so those who don't know him know what the Professor is on about.

The professor tosses him the blue and orange Pokedex. He receives it and begins to play around with it as she hands out the Red and Beige to Hugh, Blue and Black to Nate and Pink and White to Rosa.

"I assure you all know that the Pokedex is a high tech Pokemon encyclopaedia. It has been chipped with data about any new Pokemon you will encounter and Pokemon from other regions. Collect as much information as possible. Note that there will be an award ceremony where the person who has collected the most data and information during their journey will win the award that is known to all of us as the Samuel Oak Award obviously named after famous Kanto Professor and now Head Professor of Science and Technology and a friend of mine Professor Samuel Oak. For the rest that do not win the award there will be another award handed out to the top ten trainers who made it through to the Pokemon League. This is the Ash Ketchum Medallion named after Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and others will receive certificates with distinction, high distinction and participation." She pauses for a breath.

"Arceus, she's like a human Pokedex." Nate mutters under his breath getting a nudge from his father.

"This is the end of the ceremony. Please try and hand out your gifts to the kids in orderly fashion and enjoy the rest of the evening, I'm Professor Aurea Juniper and let's all pray that for Arceus sakes I get an award in my honor." Everyone laughs as she takes of her lab coat and hangs it on the chair.

Everybody goes back to their normal chatter except for a few who hand gifts out. Nate's godparents, Cheren and Bianca step up to deliver their gift to the twins first.

"Congratulations, Rosie and Nathaniel...I hope you have just as much fun filling up the Pokedex as I did. I hope you like your new Xtransceivers xOs. They are the latest ones out with new HD calling, recording and photograph taking installed into it by myself." Cheren congratulates them hand a box wrapped nicely in colourful paper to them Bianca gleefully giggles and the two walk off.

Next up is Marshal and Dwayne Renbu.

"Hey you two, well done on becoming trainers, I thought it would be cool to get you guys three free tickets for S.S Mary Anne De Lou which travels from Virbank City to Castellia City by boat." He smiles and pushes Dwayne forward to say something.

"I look forward to battling and beating you both...But I guess it's pretty cool that you guys are trainers now." He boats with a smirk on his face.

After a few more guests and more gifts like a box of Rare Candies, Pokeballs, Potions and Ethers eventually everyone leaves at around 4 in the afternoon. The house isn't in a disastrous mess and Hugh and Dwayne have decided to stay back and help clean up. Afterwards the four future champions head into the twin's room and talk about their Pokemon.

"So my Brother gave me a Chimchar as my starter Pokemon. He said it was from Sinnoh and was their fire starter but when it evolves it'll be part fighting as well so it's going to be super strong." Dwayne boasts throwing his Pokeball in the air and catching it.

"You know Dwayne not every Fighting Pokemon is going to win the battles." Rosa interjects stuffing her finger into his stomach.

"I know that but once I train hard and get stronger, I'll be almost unbeatable." He proclaims shoving his fist in the air.

"Almost being the key word there, Oshawott and I will be training just as hard but the difference is that we'll win and you won't." Hugh gets in the face off Dwayne as the two smirk at each other.

"Hold on, now I may not have taken the strongest of Pokemon but I know that in my heart Tepig and I will become a great team and we can win as many battles as we like. If Uncle Bert could do it then so can I. Gentlemen, you are looking at the next champion of Unova." Nate boasts, making sure to get in on the stare down.

Suddenly, Rosa pushes all the boys back and away from each other. She has a sly smile on her face which means that she's most likely up to no good.

"Boys, boys...No need to fight, Like you said Hugh; Snivy may be smug but she is one hell of a _sweeper_, In other words...We're gonna _wipe the floor_ with you!" Rosa engages in the argument that has risen in their room.

They argue for a few minutes about how their starter Pokemon is stronger and better until eventually N comes upstairs with a tray filled with four glasses of milk and chocolate chip cookies.

"It sounds like you guys are becoming very competitive and that's fine but make sure that you have fun on your journey too." N states as he puts the tray of cookies and milk on the bedside table, "Eat some cookies and drink some milk, you'll need all the calcium and sugar you can get before you go. And you know what; to settle this little argument when you reach Route 19 you should have a mini-tournament with just the four of you." N suggests before smiling and walking back downstairs.

Rosa and Nate pick up their bags as Hugh follows as well.

"That sounds like a plan, Dwayne versus Nate and Rosa versus the future champion." Hugh challenges as the argument rises. They all run down the stairs and stumble everywhere but manage to make it to the floor.

"STOOP!" Hilda calls out, she's packing up all the food that's leftover from the party. The four trainers stop in the height of the argument to see what's going on.

"Nate, Rosa...I packed you some dinner and breakfast and I made some just now for Hugh and Dwayne." She says, Nate and Rosa both put their thumbs up at the same time and Hugh nods a thank you.

"Now come give me one last hug..." She mutters with a sob.

Nate and Rosa walk up and hug their mother tight as tears roll down her eyes. Hilda looks up through all the tears and motions for Dwayne and Hugh to come in as well so they do.

They back away as Hilda says, "Take care all of you. Take care and make sure to feed my kids, Dwayne." She sobs.

"I will, Mrs Gropius...I just won't feed Hugh." He says with a chuckle, Hugh rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry, Hugh...I'm sure you can take care of yourself. Be careful out there, okay?" Hilda continues her goodbyes.

"I know and I will." He mutters adding a thump to the back of Dwayne's head for being a smart ass.

"Nate, don't bully your sister too much, okay? Or else I'll come to whichever damn route or city you're in and choke you to death." She warns laughing a little.

"Noted." He simply says.

"Rosa, my darling...Don't forget to change your tampons or pads depending how you're feeling." Hilda says waving her finger at her daughter.

All three boys gag as Rosa sighs.

"Mom, sometimes I wish you-...I will." She stops mid-sentence seeing her mother's sobbing face so she changes to a much more simple answer.

N comes up and high fives the four kids.

"Take care, Children of Arceus! Take care." N simply says before the kids all walk out into Aspertia City.

You can barely hear the loud cries of Hilda sobbing. Nate and Rosa look at each other with fright and sadness.

"Do we go back?" Nate asks as the walk past the Pokemon Centre. Rosa shakes her head.

"No, brother...She'll handle it." Rosa replies solemnly.

**What awaits our heroes? What Pokemon will they catch and most importantly who will fire up the leader board first and chalk up 2 possible victories? Stay Tuned to find out. To Be Continued...**

**W/L/D Board**

**Nate: - 0/0/0 **

**Rosa: - 0/0/0**

**Dwayne: - 0/0/0**

**Hugh: - 0/0/0**


	2. OC Form

**OC FORM**

**First Name: (Your character's first name, no Japanese first names please)**

**Last Name: (Your character's last name, Japanese last names are allowed)**

**Nickname: (Any nickname for your character to be called)**

**Age: (Preferably 13 to 18 but any other age is okay)**

**Gender: (Don't make me explain this)**

**Hometown: (Can be from any Region but explain how they got to Unova)**

**Season Preference: (Does your character like summer, winter, autumn or spring?)**

**Normal Clothing: (Please try and make it detailed)**

**Formal Wear: (Please make it detailed and actually makes sense)**

**Beach Wear: (Doesn't have to be detailed but nothing too revealing please and by that i mean no see through bikini tops)**

**Nightwear: (Self Explanatory)**

**Appearance: (Make it detailed please and if needed use examples)**

**Personality: (What makes your character tick? Is he/she aggressive? Does he/she like their Pokemon?)**

**Family Members: (If deceased mention it.)**

**Pokemon: (Pick 8 including a starter Pokemon. Place them in order of when you catch them please. Don't add your moves that for me to decide. No more fire starters please. Also you must have at least Fire, Grass, Water, Electric and Flying in your team the rest can be anything of you're choosing)**

**Nicknames for Pokemon: (Again Self Explanatory although this is optional)**

**Battle Call: (What does your character call out when they throw that Pokeball? Be creative on this one please.)**

**Skills: (At least three please)**

**Achievements: (Don't have to be Pokemon related)**

**Flaws: (Your character cannot be flawless or perfect for that matter. What is your character absolutely terrible at?)**

**Fears: (Your character must be afraid of something. List 2 only and explain why and how they became afraid of it.)**

**Love preference: (Nate and Dwayne if Girl and Rosa is Boy. I originally wanted Rosa and Hugh to have romance eventually but I can work with a love triangle. This is optional)**

**Any other information: (Whatever else you want to add)**

**If I like your character and if I like your list of answers your OC could have a major role in the story. Note that I will not accept if posted in reviews section, PM them to me. If your character does not get accepted do not whine and complain.**


End file.
